polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Turkmenistanball
Turkmenistanball |nativename = Republic of Turkmenistanball : Türkmenistantopu |founded = 27 October 1991 |onlypredecessor = Turkmen SSRball |predicon = Turkmen SSR |image = Turkmenistanball.png |caption = Glory to the melons! |government = Unitary presidential republic (de jure, officially) One-Party Authoritarian Dictatorship (de facto) |personality = Angry, Neutral |language = Turkmen Russian |type = Turkic |capital = Ashgabatball |affiliation = OICball UNball |religion = Islam Orthodoxy |friends = North Koreaball Afghanistanball Iranball Kazakhbrick Uzbekistanball Kyrgyzstanball My smelly brother Turkeyball Hungaryball Assyriaball (sometimes) Son |enemies = Iranball(Rarely) Kurdistanball Tajikistanball ISISball USAball Armeniaball Worst nightmare Assyriaball (sometimes) |likes = Russiaball, Claiming Iranball's clay, worshipping Turkmenbashi, corruption, Oil, Having the Cleanest Prostitutes in the Region, Gurbanguly Berdimuhamedow, Saparmurat Niyazov, Carpets, Golden and White, Marble, Golden Mosques, Darvaza Crater, Censorship, Being Neutral |hates = Human rights, desert, low GDP, other countryballs stepping on him mistaking him for a carpet, black cars, Wahabbism |intospace = Yes |bork = Ruhnama ruhnama, Turkmenbashi turkmenbashi, turk turk |food = melon |status = Alive |notes = IS OF HARD TO DRAW |reality = https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/210077755197358081/305148243426148362/flag.png Turkmenistan https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/210077755197358081/305148243426148362/flag.png }} , formerly known as Turkmeniaball, officially known as the Republic of Turkmenistanball, is a countryball in Central Asia. It is very neutral and was formerly led by a crazy dictator. He is known for having the most badass yet most detailed and overly-complicated flag ever. Also he can into melon. History Turkmenistanball born as a 2ball, adopted by Russian Empireball and Sovietball till 1991, when he gained independence. Flag Colors Main Colors Emblem Colors Relationships Dostluk (Friends) * North Koreaball - For gibing technology. * Afghanistanball - Afghan contraband best contraband. * Kazakhbrick - Good brother, neighbor and ally, he's the only one who understands me, and I return it with helping him transport, but CHANGE THE LYRICS TO BORAT, HE INSULTS US ABOUT OUR PROSTITUTES! STOP! * Iranball - For letting me mining the oil from the Caspian Sea. * Uzbekistanball - Brother that I argue a lot with and also, HOW DID YOU GET HIGHER HDI THAN ME?? * Kyrgyzstanball - Brother in a similar situation with me. * Turkeyball - Best brother who brought us in glory. * Switzerlandball - Neutral friend. * Russiaball - He hates Western Pig and likes my Allies. (I also just gave him a puppy!) Bitarap (Neutral) * Israelcube - Why not? They gib us Moneys. But he hates Palestine. Gib Palestine Independence! Duşmanlar (Enemies) * Iranball - For not letting me mining the oil from the Caspian Sea. GIB SOUTH TURKMENISTAN! * Talibanball - STUPID! YOU KILLED SOME OF MY FRIENDS AND ATTACKED MY BORDER! * USAball - You lier! You are supporting all the terrorists! And hey, you want to see doorway to hell? You pay and then get out! * Serbiaball - You stupid Kebab Remover stop bullying Allah and Islam or face the consequences as me and brother Turkey will Demolish you! just like we did back in ottomans DEFEND KEBAB! Balkan is mine!!!!!! AHAHA!!!!! * Kurdistanball - Gib back my clay in Kirkuk, Assyriaball and i belong to there. U don't exist. * ISISball - SMELLY JIHADIST STOP SLAUGHTERING TURKMENS IN KIRKUK AND ASSYRIA, OR WE'LL SHOW YOU THE POWER OF TURKMENBASHI TO REMOVE YOU FROM OUR RIGHTFUL CLAY!!! * Tajikistanball - He's an Iranian SHIT. A SHIT. * Saudi Arabiaball - I love Islam but I refuse your mosques because you will give me wahabbi Imams, so I build beutiful golden dome mosque myself. How to draw Turkmenistanball is known for having the most detailed,complicated and hardest flag to draw that ever exist on earth,It's just not easy: # Color the basic circle shape of this green. # This is the main reason of Turkmen flag difficulty: draw a vertical stripe of five Persian carpets. (Each carpet petterns details and order can be seen in countryball's template) # Draw five white stars and an inverted crescent. # Draw the eyes and you have finished. # If it's infuriating when drawing the rug patterns, just draw a melon and wait for him to come. Trust me, he will Gallery Turkmenistanball.png Trukmen.png Turkmen-0.png Turkmenistan.png Byz-Soviet Circus.png Turkmen_farts.png Grilling kebab.png 9WLAD7W.png Space Program.jpg Inventions.png 10277739 391818087632042 6104793549563859323 n.png 5idGQuz.png lE7G3RJ.png Turkmenistan-0.png CvpGJC9.png Ifg7T0M.png 28bw7iw2298x.png OD2DnP2.png VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png BVcsDcq.png 1. Has, or is.png Language Oppresion.png links https://www.instagram.com/turkmenistan__ball/ instagram page }} zh:土库曼斯坦球 Category:Asia Category:Countryballs Category:Central Asia Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Turkmenistanball Category:Desert Category:Islam Category:Stans Category:Turkmen Speaking Countryball Category:Star and Crescent Category:Turkic Category:Landlocked Category:Rich Category:Orthodox Category:UNball Category:Dictatorship Category:Sunni Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:Vodka Lovers Category:Burger Removers Category:Corrupt